


抹布土 你所不知道的铁窗泪

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: warning: gangbang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 就……抹布囚徒带土什么的





	抹布土 你所不知道的铁窗泪

生锈的牢门被推开的时候，带土正在睡觉。之前看守给了他一条紫色的被子，光是用手摸一下就知道是高级货。柔软又温暖，几乎在夜里也反射着光线的缎面。他已经太久没有用过这么好的东西了，他的指头上一回碰到这样叫人沉醉的织物大约要追溯到他遥远的童年时代。而那之后发生了太多变故，肉体上的享受便再也没有进入过他的视野。  
拿到被子的时候他几乎有些愣住，在一种莫名情绪的催促下把被子草草折了折放到旁边的地上。这个举动给他带来了在侧腹上炸开的疼痛——看守狠狠地踢了一脚，把他踢翻在地。他硬生生地受了这一脚。使用神威或者是自己的肌肉来消化攻击这从前的本能在这里是不允许的。他低低地嗯了一声——打下封印的身体毕竟不比从前——急促地呼吸了几下，把自己靠在墙边坐起来。  
“谁准你自己处理了？”看守说。他还很年轻，四战的苦楚对他而言仍然是新鲜的。把自己的生命浪费在看守四战战犯身上令他感到憎恶，但这份工作也能让他更好地发泄那些仇恨。  
“你得好好地把它利用起来。”看守说。然后他又踢了带土一脚，才狠狠地锁上牢门。  
好好地利用起来？带土有些茫然地想，给他这条被子的人会是谁呢？所有他认识的人里唯一会想着改善他狱中生活的人并不是会给出这样留言的性格，难道是有什么信息想要传递么？  
但身陷囹圄的我如今又能帮得上你什么呢？带土想。他踌躇了一会，还是按照看守的命令躺下，把被子在身上妥善地盖好了。我总不能让他难做，他想。  
被生锈门轴的转动声惊醒的时候他才明白这份礼物的确不是出于善意。几只手拽住头发粗暴地把他从被子里扯出来。疼，他想，张开嘴顺从地呼痛。其实也不是那么疼……还有什么能比被刺穿心脏和挖掉眼睛更疼呢？但这能让他好受些，至少他们会喜欢，那末他作为一介囚徒也算是稍微发挥出比原来更大的作用了。  
“嘿嘿嘿……”他听到有谁发出了粗野的笑声，抓住他头发的手向上提起，把他满脸的伤疤暴露在月光下，“你们看看他这表情，啧啧啧……”  
“当时站在我们头上耀武扬威的时候没想到自己会有这种下场吧？”有人抓住了带土的脚踝把他拖到自己面前，说话的时候唾沫几乎喷到他的脸上，“看你还神气得起来不？呸！”  
他一口唾沫吐到带土脸上。而带土被他抓着脚踝几乎对折了身体，并不知道自己该做出什么表情。是该害怕地躲开他，还是该刻意做出和那时一样的表情来更彻底地激怒他呢？但带土对这人的来意一无所知，只好睁大了眼睛直直地看着他。  
不过对方似乎也没指望他做出什么回应。倒是另一个人打了那人肩膀一下：“你怎么这么快就把他的脸弄脏了！”  
“啧，”那人不屑地说，“反正等会你们也要用他的嘴的吧，他的脸反正都是要弄脏的，早一点晚一点有什么关系？”  
然而对方似乎没有被说服，和那人就“之前不是说好的了吗”为由争执了起来。这期间其他人也没闲着，把他脸朝下摁在地上要撕他的衣服。带土犹豫了一下该不该反抗。残余的羞耻心压过了他做个顺从听话改造犯的想法，他忍不住提起大腿想要躲开那只放在他裤腰上的手。  
“哈！”然后他的下身就挨了一脚。那一脚的位置极其刁钻，正好踢在他会阴上。带着恶意的查克拉冲进他毫无防备的体内，带土觉得下半身仿佛瞬间失去了知觉，尔后电击般的酥麻感烧遍了他整个下体。  
“呜……”他低低地叫了一声，不自觉地将臀部向上顶起，避免与地面的摩擦带来的更多的刺激。然而这样的举动在男人们眼里看来无异于一种示弱或者邀请。他听到黑暗里他们低低的笑声。  
“叫你认清楚身份，”有人说，“别以为你还能那么神气着……你现在就只能乖乖张开腿让我们插！”  
是你们要求太多了才对，布料缝线被撕开的背景音里，带土苦笑着想。上次嫌我没反应像奸尸，这回又嫌我不够顺从，叫我怎么办才好呢？  
“不过他太乖的话玩起来也没什么意思，”另一个人说，“上次他就只躺在那里不动，根本值不回价钱！”  
“这你倒不用担心，我可是专门给这种情况做了准备的啊。”  
视线被掀起的衣服下摆遮住，带土只能凭听觉判断出有人走到了自己身边，然后蹲了下来。  
“唔嗯！”乳头突然被狠狠拧了一把，他叫出声来。  
“这不是挺会叫的么？今晚就让你好好叫。”那人嗤笑了一声，然后乳尖上传来尖锐的疼痛。有根针刺进了他的皮肤——还在往里注射药液！  
“这下他肯定不能就只躺着不动了，”那人拔出了针筒，得意的说，“提升感官敏锐度的药剂，就算是再贞烈的女人也受不住。况且这家伙还根本就是个只配乖乖听话的囚犯。”  
胸口好痛，带土想，痛得都说不出来是怎么个痛法……有人捏住他的两边乳尖迫使他抬起身来，盖在脸上的衣服被掀开，散发着男人体味的性器直接捅到他嘴边。  
“给我好好舔。”  
稍微一犹豫，脸上便挨了两巴掌。捉住他下巴的人把他的下颌关节给卸了下来，直接戳到他喉咙里的软肉上去。他条件反射地想要合拢嘴，但他下巴上那只手没能让他如愿。  
随着男人在他嘴里抽插的动作，口涎顺着他的嘴角和男人的性器一丝丝地滴到地上。  
这时往他脸上吐口水的人似乎结束了与他人的争执，绕到带土身后分开了他的腿。那人提起他腿根的皮肉恶意地拧着。原本轻微的痛楚在药物的放大之下变得不可忽视，带土不自觉地扭动起来。于是他又挨了一巴掌。  
“你说得可真没错，”那人一边大力地揉捏着他屁股上的肉一边冷笑着说，“他现在可真是在扭着屁股发浪呢！”  
不我只是痛，带土想。他想要求饶，却发现所有的话语在堵着他喉咙的那根阴茎前都只能化作含糊不清的嘟囔。而且喉咙里这种无奈的颤抖与震动似乎还很好地取悦了他身上的人。  
于是带土终于明白自己不需要再去思考该怎样才能避免激怒这些人。因为他是木叶的阶下囚，所以在得到了木叶默许的这些人眼里看来，他的一切行为之下的意义都不能由带土自己来决定；他们认为的才是正确的。他们说他是条落水狗，是荡妇，是肮脏下贱的一团烂肉，他也只能受着——因为只有这样才能抚平带土给他们心灵和肉体上带去的各种伤害。  
有人把手伸向他两腿之间狠命地挖着。应该是流血了。赎罪，带土默默地想，如果这样的行为能洗清我的罪恶……

他的脸果然被弄脏了：无论是有伤疤的那一边还是完好的那一边现在都沾满了秽物。他的手被粗糙的麻绳反绑在背后，有人踩在他后脑上，让他的右脸不得不浸泡在那一滩污物里。药效仍然没有过去，嗅觉被放大，带土闻着自己排泄物的味道，只觉得几乎要吐出来。  
他是在被穿上乳环的时候失禁的。那时药物的效果正好达到最大值，男人们低声的调笑在他听来仿佛近在耳侧的雷鸣。他痛苦地在地上扭动，试着离他们远一些，却很快被人发现了。  
“到了这个地步居然还想逃开，”他的脚踝被踩住，粗暴地在地上捻动，“看来我们还是对你太仁慈了。”  
他们又要干什么？带土想。他被封印后敏感脆弱的眼睛为了躲开不必要的刺激而无力地低垂着，看着水泥地上自己的影子变长又变短。他意识到自己似乎是靠在什么人的身上。  
而他看不到的则是，这人之所以做出这个状似好心的举动，只是为了让他那位拿着钢针和钢环的同伴操作起来更加顺手罢了。  
失禁为他招来了新一轮的嘲笑。  
“所谓宇智波一族中的强者居然连这点刺激都忍不住。”  
“敏感点有什么不好？反正他很耐玩。”  
“也对，现在的他也就只有耐玩这个优点了嘛，哈哈哈。”  
“人家可是觉得自己长处还有很多呢……前段时间他居然打报告说要帮助重建你们听说了吗？都被关了这么久怎么还是认不清呢，啧啧。”  
说话的人伸出一只脚，嫌恶地踢了踢他身后因为受伤和使用过度而惨不忍睹的穴口。  
再后面的话，带土已经听不清。他早就知道自己的无用，从一开始就知道了——虽然中间逃避了很久——但为什么这个时候都不能让他稍微自欺欺人一下呢？  
啊，是了，带土想，因为做梦的权利已经被剥夺了啊。  
那床紫色的被子——软得像个不真实的梦——就是在此时被丢到他头上的。一下失去了视觉，他有些不知所措。然后他就被人扯着胸口上的环拉起来——他觉得自己又要失禁了，可惜什么都尿不出来——又被随便裹了裹。  
“你们说，他这样子，像不像四战的时候？”  
说话的人踢了他一脚让他靠到墙上——带土觉得自己的肠子可能真的快不行了。之前他们轮流上他的时候，有个人一直在富有技巧性地揍他的肚子。“怎么样，这样他吸得爽吧。”那人得意地笑着对抽插着带土的男人们说，而带土只觉得他快感受不到自己腹部的内脏了。自愈能力一直被压制着，肠子断了真的会变得很麻烦啊。  
有人走上来，刻意在他布满淤青的腰腹上用力勒了一下那条被子：“这样更像！”  
男人们笑起来。  
“这会怎么只会叫痛啦？那种看不起人的表情呢？忘啦？”  
原本就只是草草裹在身上的布料被更粗暴地拉开了。在硬挺的阴茎抽上他侧脸的同时，他的双腿再次被分开——熟悉的钝痛感，于是他这才知道自己已经再次被进入了。

后面的事情，他已经不太记得：一是强行提高神经敏感度的药物同时也透支了他的精力，二是人类大脑特有的自我保护本能终于开始起作用了。到了后半夜，男人们也渐渐地玩累了，只剩下出手最狠的几个——带土猜测他们要么本身就是虐待狂，要么是和他结下过血海深仇，又抑或是二者均备。他们像骑马一样从后头骑在他的身上，还在他的脖子上拴了根铁链权且当作缰绳。当围观的人里有人休息够了想用他的嘴时，上他的两个人里就会有人向后扯动那根链子，让他不得不抬起头张开嘴。他们下手越来越重——因为肠壁上的伤口同时被两根阴茎搅动摩擦的感觉让他对脖子被勒住的痛感逐渐麻木了。最后几次他们几乎把他勒死才得到想要的反应。  
“喂，不是说他很耐玩的么？这样不会出事吧！”  
其中一个人在他体内射完之后，对着围观者中的谁说。  
也无怪他听起来有些慌张。囚犯的双臂被绳子紧紧地捆着，安静地放在背后；套在他脖子上的金属链子从颈后沿着脊椎的凹陷垂下——毫无起伏。只有转到正面才能捕捉到他微弱的呼吸，他还活着的证明。  
“不会的啦，”对方轻描淡写地说，“你掐他一下不就知道了么。”  
腿根一痛，带土条件反射地颤抖了一下。于是那人看着自己因为这个动作而沾上了血液与精液混合物的手指，发出了个嫌弃的声音。  
“真会装。”他说，然后把脏了的手指往胡乱搭在带土腰上的那条已经被揉得不成样子的被子上擦了擦，站起来走了。

尽管到最后其实这些人也都很累了，但也许是出于要玩够本的想法——不知道木叶监狱能从中获利多少呢？带土想——他们硬是玩到了最后一刻，在东方浮起鱼肚白的时候才离开。带土觉得浑身都在痛：被绑在背后的双手在发麻、被过度使用的肠肉和伤口一起外翻暴露在空气里、腰侧的鞭伤一跳一跳地疼、乳头上在无麻醉情况下打出来，后来又被不断粗暴拉扯的伤口如今浸在地面上的污水里，大约已经感染了吧。但他现在只觉得冷。他努力地把双腿收到胸前，想趁看守还没来的时候好好休息一会。  
这些动作都被那群人里落在最后一个离开的男人看在眼里。他在牢房门口彳亍了一会，终于重重地跺着脚拿起那床被子粗暴地丢到带土身上。  
“谢……谢谢……”带土艰难地说。他的嗓音经历了一整晚的口交和窒息早已嘶哑不已，微弱得几乎听不到。只是带土已经没法去想自己的道谢究竟能不能被对方所接受到了——被子太过温柔，他疲累的身体几乎是立刻便将他拖进了美好的无梦睡眠。


End file.
